New Neighbors
by mafuyu3
Summary: Natsu and Wendy are normal (aka weirdo) siblings who live with their work away parents. One day they get new neighbors. Who knows what random things they'll get into. (I don't even know myself)... Well this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. Arigato minna-san :D AU, also lot's of OOC-ness and Crack Shipping out the wazoo. Thanks for giving it a try! \( ' v ' )/
1. The Morning

**Hello everyone! I'm mafuyu3 and this is my very first fanfic!  
Hope you like it, please enjoy :D**

* * *

"Natsu! Get up, don't you have stuff to do at 9 or something?" My beloved extra early bird of a little sister yells into my bedroom. "Geez Wens, it's 7 AM. Let a man sleep." I mumble from under my duvet, my face is currently smashed into my pillow. 'I doubt she heard me.' "Yeah, but you take forever to get ready. So get up, unless you want to be late." Annnd of course she heard me, with those hyper-sensitive ears of hers. "Okay okay. I'll get up in like two minutes, but could you shut the door first... I'm indecent..." I try my hardest to suppress my laughter, I can almost envision the gross scrunched up face she's making right now. "Oh my god Natsu. You're so gross! Don't tell your little sister that stuff!" She slams the door, I roar in laughter holding my gut. "Ahh, too funny." I sigh as I wipe a tear from eye. 'Today should be a good day.'

* * *

"I saunter towards the bathroom towel around my neck whistling the first Naruto opening theme song. Man I haven't watched that in forever, maybe I can watch an episode or two later. 'Hmm, future planning never really works out for me.' I fumble with my phone trying to plug the cable into it. 'I'm really in the mood to listen to the Naruto theme song now.' I take a cold shower to fully wake myself up and belt out lyric after lyric of raw theme song that I can barely pronounce because I don't speak Japanese, but I pour my soul into singing it anyway. I emerge from the steam-less bathroom, clad in a moist towel, only to hear Wendy humming the theme song. I smile to myself and inwardly pat my own back. 'You've down well kid, you've made the perfect baby sister.' I wipe a fake tear from my eye and continue into my room. I search through mountains of potentially dirty clothes for a decent outfit. "Hmm, should I wear my Naruto shirt? Nahh that's probably a little much..." I mumble to myself as I toss shirts into another pile of questionable clothing. I settle for a plain black shirt and jeans. I walk over to my bed post and grab my scarf, the only article of clothing I know the exact washing history of.

* * *

I make my way down the hall letting the aroma of freshly baked banana muffins guide me to the kitchen. My mouth salivates at the thought of warm fresh muffins in and around my mouth. I wait patiently in front of the oven almost like a dog. I can feel my imaginary tail going haywire as Wendy pulls the tray from the oven. "Oh, you want a muffin? Wendy smugly asks as she notices me waiting behind her. She raises her eyebrows and grins as she yanks the tray from my field of vision and sticks her tongue out at me. I can almost feel my face droop into that of confusion and sadness. "My own baby sister, who I give everything to, is gonna hold out on me! Is this the thanks I get for watching you?!" I yell, face still confused and sad. "Hahaha I'm only joking! You can have one but you have to wait til they cool down." She laughs as she places then on a cooling rack. My mouth resumes it's drooling as I continue to stare at the brown chunks of deliciousness sitting on the counter.

* * *

"Geez Natsu, stare any harder and you'll open a vortex or something." Wendy says as she grabs two mugs from the cupboard and motions for me to grab the milk from the counter. "As long as it's a vortex full of these babies I'm good." I tear my eyes away from the muffins and grab the milk. We laugh as we walk over to the table. I pour the milk into the mugs and take a seat across from Wendy as she heads back to the counter for the muffins. I'm almost 100% sure my eyes are sparkling. We chat about random things, like which anime she's watching, which manga I'm reading, our plans of what we're going to read/watch next. I enjoy these talk with her, she really is the best baby sister a guy could ask for.

* * *

"Do you have any idea when mom and dad will get home?" Wendy asks as she tears a piece of muffin and pops it into her mouth. Her features light up and a small smile escapes her lips. I'm extremely excited to eat one or maybe six of these muffins. "Maybe today, but I can't be too sure. Mom's never specific when I ask." I bite the entire top off of an unlucky muffin. I can feel my eyes glaze over and a blush dust my cheeks. 'I'm going to marry these muffins.' "Mom does the same thing to me! I thought I was the only one caught in her aloof traps!" She giggles as she sips her milk. "Nah, mom's always like that when it comes to asking when either of them will be home. She likes to pretend she doesn't know so we'll be surprised when they do show up." I laugh as I imagine our crazy mother. "Oh yeah Natsu, we're getting new neighbors. I saw the moving trucks this morning." Wendy smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at the front door. "Maybe they'll have kids our age!" Her eyes sparkle. "That's right, the Smith's moved out last week. I almost forgot, maybe I'll be able to play music louder than .5 decibels now?" I snort, milk almost taking a detour out my nostrils. My hand flies to my nose as I continue to laugh and cough. Wendy just stares at me like she's lost all respect for me. I laugh even harder. 'Today really is going to be a great day.

* * *

**Sooo I would appreciate any and all feedback you have! Lemme know if you loved or loathed it! I can take it.  
Also thank you for reading :)  
****(sidenote: if you absolutely have zero tolerance for same sex couples I apologize(although that doesn't happen til next chapter))  
(also it's super minor)  
Should I get a beta reader? I don't even know what that is though? Life? Why so hard?**


	2. The Neighbors

**Ha, hey. Heres chapter 2.  
****Also I love this crack pairing, it's so funny.  
Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

I walk towards the front door and bid Wendy adieu. She smiles and waves as she cleans up the table. 'Man, I don't wanna run errands.' A wonderful idea strikes me, I stop walking and turn toward the kitchen. "Wendy, why don't you run errands with me? C'mon, we'll be like Batman and Robin or something. We can even dress like them if you want." I smile at her, trying to convince her to come. "I'll go! I actually kinda do want to dress like Batman and Robin though.." She feigns coyness. She lifts her head and our eyes meet. Smiles plaster themselves onto our faces and we both make a B-line for our bedrooms. "I call Batman!" She roars "Oh no you don't! We can't both be Batman!" I reply already halfway in my batman onesie. "Mannn!" She shouts disappointedly. We emerge decked out in character pajamas. "Let's go Wens. I mean Robin." I exclaim. "Alright Natsu. I mean Batman." Wendy chuckles. 

* * *

We walk out of the house and towards the car. "Look, those must be our new neighbors. We should go introduce ourselves!" She looks down at her clothing. "Or maybe not, they might think we're weird..." She states. "Eh, they'll find out sooner or later. So we might as well." I reply, her face lights up. "Yeah!" She agrees. We walk over to the the middle aged couple, they look like complete opposites. One blonde the other a blunette. The blonde is in a suit and looks ready to kill someone, the blunette is just sitting in the moving truck smoking a cigarette with his legs dangling over the edge.

We approach cautiously at first, when the blonde notices us his shoulders relax and a look of confusion tears at his features. The blunette smiles widely and hops off the truck. "You must be our neighbors! Hey Jude, who woulda thunk we'd live next door to THE Batman and Robin?" He chortled nearly swallowing his cigarette. I laugh under my blonde, Jude, looks at the man then rolls his eyes. "Forgive my partner here, he thinks he's a comedian or something." He smiles warmly and extends his hand. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jude and this is my Husband Macao." I reach out and shake their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu and Robin here is my little sister Wendy." I inform. "Nice to meet you!" Wendy exclaims shaking their hands. "We were just on our way to run some errands when we saw you. So we thought we'd introduce ourselves" I smile at our new neighbors.

"Say, how old are you guys? We have two kids, an 18 and a 13 year old." The blunette announces. "Well I'm 19 and Wendy is 13." I reply. Wendy's face lights up, I can only imagine what she's thinking. Jude smiles and tells Macao to call the kids. "KIDS! COME DOWN HERE!" Macao shouts. Jude rolls his eyes again "I didn't tell you to yell, I could've done that." I chuckle and Wendy laughs. I feel like Jude does an awful lot of eye rolling. "Coming!" I hear two voices yell from inside the house. After about a minute or so, two people emerge from the house. A blonde girl, and a black haired boy. I assume the girl is the 18 year old and the boy is the 13 year old. They both notice us then giggle to themselves.

"Hello! We're your new neighbors! We live right over there" Wendy excitedly exclaims pointing a thumb at our house. I nod along. The kids look at us and smile. The girl speaks up. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, err Batman and Robin?" She giggles. "I'm Lucy and this is my little brother Romeo." The black haired boy smiles and gives a small wave. "I'm Natsu and this is my little sister Wendy." We wave in unison. They smile at us and wave back. "Ah, I see you've met our dads. Sorry that they're a bit weird" The girl, Lucy, giggles. "Hey Luce, you're weird too!" Macao exclaims then crosses his arms and makes a humph sound.

"Macao is my dad, and Jude is Lucy's dad. We're from previous relationships." The boy, Romeo adds. "Oh, so you were both with women at one point?" Wendy questions. My body freezes. 'Is it okay to ask that?' "Aha, yeah. You know, denial and whatnot..." Jude awkwardly says while rubbing his neck. "Yeah, but we're a happy family now!" Lucy exclaims while throwing her arms around Jude and Macao. "We hope you four get along great!" Macao shouts while poking Romeo and Lucy on the cheeks. Wendy giggles. 'They really do look like a great family.'

"Well seeing as we've all introduced ourselves, we'll get back to unpacking and let you guys get back to your errands." Jude stated. "Well, it was very nice meeting you all, when our parents get home, we'll stop by and have them introduce themselves as well!" Wendy cheers gleefully. We walk to the driveway and get in the car. 

* * *

We walk around the grocery store aimlessly trying to remember what we don't have at the house. So far we have peanut butter, bread, milk, and a whole lot of junk we probably don't need. "Wendy, you sure we need all of this junk?" I ask picking up a case of cheese balls. "You dare question the necessity of cheese balls?" She practically yells. "Geez, okay. Who taught you how to sound so smart?" I question, dropping the cheese balls into the cart. "Mom" she replies while grinning. "That mother or ours, always doing weird stuff." I laugh. "What are you talking about, dad is just as weird." Wendy says grabbing a box of banana muffin mix. My mind wonders to this morning, and my mouth waters.

"That's true... Anyway, what did you think of our new neighbors Wens?" I ask. "They seem like a great family, I hope we get to hang out with Lucy and Romeo." she has a puzzled look on her face "GAH, what if they don't like anime?!" She exclaims nearly hyperventilating. A look of pure horror etches itself onto her face. "They'll think we're weird otakus!" She shouts, she's definitely hyperventilating. "Well, first of all if they don't like anime, they won't know the term otaku, second of all... Holy crap what if they really don't like anime?" Now I'm hyperventilating. I clear my throat and try to calm the situation "Well they already know we're weird, we're wearing onesies for crying out loud." Wendy looks at me then smiles. "You're right, but I also have a plan to find out if they watch anime or not!" She announces triumphantly. "That's why I keep you around Robin." I remark, she rolls her eyes then softly punches my shoulder.

"Yosh! Operation Find Out If The Neighbors Watch Anime or FOITNWA, commences tonight when we take mom and dad next door to meet them!" She yells.  
"Yosh! FONTIWA!" I exclaim. "It's FOITNWA, Natsu." She whispers. "Whatever! Let's Go. Also I feel like you should let me in on this plan of yours." I remark. "Alright I'll tell you in the car. I mean bat mobile." She giggles while throwing a head of lettuce into the cart. We head for the checkout lines. 'Wendy's plans are always solid, so this should be a piece of cake'

"Crap, we forgot cat food! I'll go grab it!" Wendy yells, running towards the pet food aisle. 

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
****I absolutely needed these two characters to be related and that's how it worked out. so yeah.  
Sorry if it isn't your cup of tea or whatever.  
Also I don't think I'll make this a romance (well not anytime soon anyway)  
Arigato minna-san! :D (also you can review if you want)**


	3. The Plan

**Ah, sorry, I've just realized that I add a crap load of details that make my chapters wayyy to long  
****So this chap will we cut in two I suppose  
Any way enjoy!**

* * *

I finish putting all the groceries in the back of the Jeep, then climb in. I'm dying to hear this plan. "Alright Wendy, let's go, lay it on me." I say, eagerness boiling inside of me. "Okay, here it goes. So, when we go over later with mom and dad we'll subtly hum different anime theme songs, and if they notice or look at us like they recognize it, we'll know. But if that fails, one of us will say we need to go to the bathroom but instead we'll sneakily take a peek inside their rooms. They should have most of their things unpacked by then." Wendy explains triumphantly. It takes me a second to register the whole plan, but when I get it I smile at her. "But if everything fails, just ask me something about the anime I'm watching." She adds a little disappointed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get it... hopefully." I reassure nudging her shoulder with my elbow. She smiles at me then her arm shoots to the volume dial on the radio. "I love this song man!" She shouts. I've never heard this song in my life.

* * *

I pull up in the driveway next to my moms car. "Looks like they're home already, go tell them to come help with the groceries Wens." I say, stepping out of the car. She nods her head then runs into the house. My mother emerges from the house with her arms wide open, her mouth open, fake anime tears streaming down her cheeks. Wendy is now standing next to looking very confused. I roll my eyes, I know exactly what's coming. "My beautiful babies! I missed you so so so much! Were you surprised that we were here?" She practically howls grabbing the both of us in her arms and squeezing us into her chest. "Mo-m" I whimper. "Let me go-" She pulls her head back and looks at us, she looks genuinely hurt. "Honey, tell Natsu to let me baby him!" She yells at my father. "Natsu, let your mother baby you." He says almost bored as he lugs the two gallons of milk into the house.

"Mom, I missed you too!" Wendy says, anime tears now flowing down her cheeks as well. I pry myself out of their arms and walk towards the car to grab some bags. My mother and sister are now practically sobbing in the front yard while hugging each other. My father comes out of the house, we fist bump. "Missed you son." He says nonchalantly while grabbing more bags. "I missed you too, dad." I reply, also nonchalantly. "See that's how it should be, short and sweet. Mom and Wendy look ridiculous." I comment. "Son, you and Wendy are dressed as Batman and Robin. You're just as cheesy as the rest of us." I look down at my outfit, I completely forgot we were matching. I shrug, "I guess you're right." We laugh as we finish taking in the bags.

Realization dons upon me. "Mom, you were totally doing that to avoid taking in the groceries weren't you?" I grumbled. "What are you talking about dear? I did miss you and your sister to the point of tears." She insisted, letting go of Wendy eyes devoid of tears. "You were totally lying." I probe poking her on the side. She gives me a devious smile, "Whatever do you mean my precious son?" She whispers innocently. "Okay, now you're freaking me out." I sigh . She cackles and sits at the table, "So tell me about your week you guys, was it great?" She inquires while eating a banana muffin, I thought I finished those. "It was good, Wendy and I watched an entire series, it was great." I reply "By the way where did you get that muffin?" I add. " Oh this? Wendy saved one for me." She smiles. "Well that's great but I hope you two didn't eat a lot of junk food." She states, giving me the eye. "No, of course we didn't mom. We're good kids." I gloat, she shoots an inquisitive eye at Wendy. "No, we really didn't mom, we actually are good kids." Wendy chimes while putting the groceries away.

* * *

"Oh yeah, we got new neighbors today, we've already introduced ourselves. We told them we'd bring you over when you got home." Wendy sings, mom's eyes glisten. "Really! That's fantastic!" Mom shouts. "Are the better than the Smith's?" Dad mumbles through a hand of cheese balls. "Definitely better than the Smiths." I respond, happiness evident in my voice.

"Well let's head over there and introduce ourselves!" Mom shouts shooting out of her chair. "Wait, isn't it polite to bring like a house-warming gift or something?" I inquire also standing up. "Do you think cheese balls would suffice?" My dad asks with said cheese balls in his mouth.

"No, absolutely not." Wendy states. "That is precisely why I bought this cookie dough!" She adds holding up a package of chocolate chip cookie dough. " Good thinking Wens!" Mom and I shout in Unison. "We'll go when these babies are done! In the meantime, let's all change! I refuse to let my father out of the house with cheese balls all over his shirt." I bellow throwing a fist in the air. Wendy pops the soon-to-be cookies in the oven then we all head to our rooms to change.

"Alright, the cookies are cool enough to take over let's go!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. I look at Wendy, she chose to wear her Attack on Titan shirt, I chose my Naruto shirt. "I see you've thought of another phase to the plan." I whisper. "I see you've caught on. Perfect." She whispers back, giving a thumbs up. "Do they have kids?" My dad asks, in a clean shirt, from the hallway. "Yeah they have two, and they're both our age!" Wendy shouts gleefully. We head over to front door where our mom is waiting. " Yosh! Let's go!" We all shout as we leave the house.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I'm gonna try to get the next chap up sometime within the next two days  
Also thank you for reading my fic, even thought I'm convinced it sucks  
You have my gratitude!  
Until next time!**


	4. The Ruining of Said Plan

**Hey everyone! I just wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys are the coolest**  
**Anyway here's ch. 4!  
****Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Wendy and I walk in and sit on the couch, we wink at each other commencing the beginning of the plan. Our parents follow Jude and Macao into the kitchen. Lucy and Romeo introduce themselves to our parents then sit on the love seat to the right of us. The adults start conversing amongst themselves in the kitchen, so I take the reigns and start the conversation in here. "So, this setup is much nicer than the Smith's even though you guys still have things in boxes all over the place." I laugh. "Oh, so you guy's have been in this house before?" Lucy questions. "Ah, actually we've never been in here, but we've seen it from the window..." Wendy adds, her words drift off towards the end of her sentence when she realizes what she just said. Her face is ablaze. 'Now they think we're peepers!' I'm sure that's exactly what she's thinking right now.

I ride in on my white horse to save the day, "Well they used to leave their window open all the time so we could clearly see into the house from the bushes." I add confidently. A second passes and my body visually droops, 'I freaking made it worse!' Wendy buries her face in her hands and I look away ashamed. "It's not what you think!" She squeaks. "They just had a really cute cat who had freaky eyes like Rock Lee from Naruto!" Wendy shouts looking frantic, "Here look at this picture!" She shoves her phone in their general direction. Romeo and Lucy burst out into laughter. "Hahaha, he does have freaky eyes!" Romeo roars in laughter. Lucy's now holding her gut, convulsing in laughter. Wendy looks to me with a puzzled face, I shrug my shoulders then look at them a little confused. They gather themselves and try to stop laughing.

"So you guys used to sneak over here to see their cat?" Lucy says through giggles. "Yeah, actually. He was really cute once you got passed the freaky eye thing. We always thought he would get along with our cats, but the Smith's hated us so we never got to play with him." Wendy says, her voice back to normal. "Oh, you have cats?" Romeo asks. "Yeah, we have two. Mine is called Happy, and Wendy's is called Carla." I say showing them a picture of them. "Happy is the blueish looking one, he's obsessed with Carla, but she doesn't even care about him." Wendy giggles. Lucy's eyes get huge, I've never seen eyes that can grow that quickly. "Awww, they are so cute!" She squeals. "You can come over and play with them anytime you'd like!" Wendy shouts. "Really?!" Lucy squeals even louder than before. "Of course." I add, "You must really love cats, huh?" "She loves anything fluffy." Romeo adds. "Also I love your shirt Wendy, you watch Attack on Titan? That's so cool!" he shouts. Wendy's face lights up, "Yeah, I love Attack on Titan!" Lucy looks at my shirt, "And you like Naruto I see." "As a matter of fact, we both love Naruto." Wendy smiles.

"So you guys like anime then?" I ask still a little confused. "Yeah, we both watch it." Romeo answers. "So who's your favorite Naruto character out of all of them?" Lucy asks. "Well, my personal favorite is Naruto, I feel like if I was in an anime, I'd be the leader." I laugh. "My favorite is probably the fifth Hokage Tsunada, I like her healing jutsu." Wendy smiles. Lucy smiles at us, "I love them too!" We talk a little about Naruto and the other anime we have in common. 'I like them, I think we'll get along really well.'

* * *

Our parents come into the living room, my dad looks at us, "It's getting late guys, we should head out." Wendy and I nod. "We should definitely hang out sometime!" Wendy shouts jumping up from the couch. "Yeah, maybe we can come over tomorrow and play with your cats!" Lucy squeals again. "Yeah, that'd be cool." I say, also getting up. We all walk over to the door. "Thank you very much for the cookies Grandine, they look very delicious!" Jude says shaking my moms hand. "No problem it was our pleasure." She smiles at him. "It was great meeting you Igneel, thank you for coming." Macao laughs, shaking my dad's hand. "Likewise." My dad smiles at him. We wave and say our goodbyes to the family of four then head home.

"They are just about the nicest people I have ever met!" My mom squeals, I've never heard so much squealing in my life. "Yeah I really like them." Wendy blushes, "They like cat's just as much as I do" She whisper yells. "I like them, they are definitely better than the Smith's" My dad adds. "Lucy and Romeo are coming over tomorrow to play with Happy and Carla." Wendy sings happily. We walk into the house, my dad heads straight for the cheese balls. 'Of course.'

"So they're coming over tomorrow, that sounds fun. They're pretty cute kids you know." My mom winks suggestively. Wendy's face scrunches up, I don't think she even realized that Romeo is her age. She relaxes, "No mom, we're all just gonna be best friends, we have our whole lives to think about other stuff." She announces, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. 'You tell her Wens.' I also cross my arms and smile smugly, "That's right."

"What are you talking about Natsu, you're already old?" My dad says, trying to get the lid off of the cheese ball container. "Hush, I'm not as old as you guys. I'm still in the spring time of my youth!" I yell grabbing the container and opening it. My mom looks at me and giggles, "Oh, I think you'll be changing your mind soon enough. That Lucy is one beautiful girl." "Oh mom, I've already noticed, but that doesn't change anything. Like Wendy says, I have my whole life." I grin, "But hey, if she falls for my charm, there's nothing I can do about it." I raise my eyebrows and grin some more. My parents and even Wendy burst into laughter. "Riiiiight!" They all say. "Whatever, you guys suck." I grumble. They laugh even harder, my dad choke on a cheese ball. They're all in tears. 'What is wrong with this family?'

* * *

**Ah well thanks for reading, you guys are super gr8!  
****Until next time :) ****-mayfuyu3**


End file.
